


The Tigress

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is my head canon that in the early days of his association with Moriarty, one of Moran's lovers was Miss Kitty Winter. Based mostly on book canon but I still picture Paul Anderson's Moran here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tigress

She’s Kitty by name but very often she’s a tigress, especially in the bedroom – precisely Moran’s type of woman.  
  
“When are you gonna make an honest woman out of me, Seb?” she asks after, nestled in the crook of his arm, her red hair spilling across his shoulder. She idly swirls patterns in the hairs on his arm with her fingertips.  
  
“It’d take more than marriage to make you honest, my girl,” he says, not opening his eyes. He feels pleasantly exhausted by their exertions and the room, though small, is clean enough; warm too. Since he knows Moriarty doesn’t need him back yet he’s content to stay here for a while.  
  
She chuckles as she slaps his hard, muscled chest. “Well when  _are_  you gonna marry me though?” she asks, and he opens his blue eyes then; peers at her questioningly for a moment. She looks back, solemn and wide-eyed.  
  
“You’re not serious, surely?” he says.  
  
“Course I ain’t.” She breaks into raucous laughter – Kitty has a dirty laugh; the kind that can go straight to the colonel’s groin sometimes. “I know you ain’t the marrying kind – definitely not.” And she laughs harder, while Moran regards her with bemusement.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“You ain’t fond enough of women to ever marry one.” She ceases her laughter but still her eyes twinkle with amusement.  
  
“What are you suggesting?”  
  
“Oh Seb, I’ve seen the way you look at men. You get this queer, wistful look with some of them. You never look at women so.”  
  
He begins to sit up but she presses him back down again. “If you think-” he begins.  
  
“Shhh, Sebastian, don’t you fret,” she interrupts him. “It don’t bother me none. Why, I reckon it’d be a crying shame to limit yourself just to the ladies when you have a fine thing like this between your legs.” She reaches down and gives his prick a gentle squeeze.  
  
Moran gasps at her sure touch, then settles back against the pillows, slightly mollified now. It’s not that he’s ashamed of his proclivities – he isn’t – but one can never be too careful. “I reckon there’s a bit of the devil in you, Kitty,” he remarks.  
  
“Only when you’re fucking me, Seb.” She grins wickedly and rolls over him, pressing a kiss to his mouth again.  
  
“God, woman,” he says as she settles herself properly atop him, “you’re insatiable.”  
  
“Aye,” she agrees, giving him another sly grin while squeezing his hips with her strong thighs, “and that’s just how you like me.”


End file.
